


【咕哒队长】筑巢

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: A组存活的if世界线里咕哒和队长相亲相爱的小片段
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kirschtaria Wodime
Kudos: 24





	【咕哒队长】筑巢

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概是伦敦特异点之后北美之前，设定我真的不懂月球，所以就这样吧以我脑补为准  
> 一直想写立香和队长健全恋爱来着，就很有种大家长谈恋爱的感觉不是吗？虽然是吊车尾但是亲和有包容感，然后A组精英有领袖魅力，虽然我都没写出来啦。  
> 实在抽不出空写，总之先开个车……就当把握人物性格了
> 
> ready？

藤丸立香还没有回来。

基尔什塔利亚开始觉得无聊，他首次体会到恋爱确实会对人产生影响，从前他绝不会因为这点小事就任由自己陷入低落的情绪，可在他第三次被佩佩提醒走神之后，不得不中止了手里的工作，被达芬奇和佩佩连哄带推地赶出了管制室。

“你应该去休息。”达芬奇仗着那张美丽的脸试图伪装知心姐姐，只是基尔什塔利亚不像藤丸立香那样能广泛接受从者生理心理或者别的什么不对位，任从者们说什么就是什么，因此他冷静地反驳并指出，如果真的需要休息，那他隔壁靠着特浓咖啡连轴转了两天半的原医疗室负责人才是最应该被赶出管制室的那个。

然后罗玛尼·阿其曼跟他站在走廊上面面相觑。

“对我来说也不是第一次了……”罗曼医生手里还端着喝了一半的咖啡杯，深褐色的液体冒着热气，他对仍处于诧异情绪中的基尔什塔利亚摆摆手：“我去睡两个小时，现在藤丸他们那边暂时没有什么情况，你放心好了——真没想到有一天我也可以对别人说这句话……”

基尔什塔利亚一时不知道该说什么，罗曼医生显然只是随口一说，他却从这随口里感受到一些别的东西。

他对藤丸立香的担心表现得那么明显吗？

基尔什塔利亚自认为他信任藤丸立香，一路走来对方的表现足以让所有人对他刮目相看，迦勒底所召唤的从者也增多了，这次一同去的从者们都很值得信赖，不可能会让御主在这次惯例的清扫活动中出什么事。

他只是偶尔会想到：如果我也跟着去的话……

迦勒底的电量不足，供给不了太多人同时灵子转移，况且御主人数足够，每人都能轮上休息时间，更辛苦的反而是工作人员，于是对包括他的一部分人来说休息时间变成了身兼两职。

基尔什塔利亚目送罗曼医生离去，自己也折身往房间走，延续着刚才的思绪：藤丸立香在自己灵子转移的时候会不会也这么想过？

他决定等藤丸立香回来问问他。

“啊，刚好，请等一下，基尔什塔利亚。”

一名从者叫住了他，基尔什塔利亚转头，Caster—帕拉塞尔苏斯从走廊的转角处走出来，手里拿着什么东西朝他示意。

帕拉塞尔苏斯将手里的小盒子塞给金发青年，解释道：“立香拜托我做的东西，本来要送到他房间去的，既然刚巧碰见，就拜托你了。”

他说完便匆匆化为灵子离开，基尔什塔利亚看着手里比巴掌大不了多少的小盒子，回想了一下这名caster的能力数值。

道具作成EX并不是最高的意思啊……

盒子没有上锁，也没被施加什么魔术，只是普通的不透明的盒子，即便不会就这样打开他人的物品，基尔什塔利亚也不免来回轻轻晃了一下，判断出里面是什么完整的轻巧固体。

他拿着盒子走到藤丸立香的房间，输入密码开了门，房间里的摆设还停留在其主人出去的那一天，他把小盒子放到床头柜上，犹豫了一会儿，把散落在床上的玩偶和书本收拾了一下，甚至还在床头的缝隙里发现了一盒曲奇饼干。

基尔什塔利亚确认了一下，是他的那份，因为不喜欢巧克力和杏仁混在一起的味道，只吃了两个就从藤丸立香那边换到了画着狮子头的曲奇，两人一起分享了。不知道这份为什么对方直到现在都没有吃完。

包装盒上想当然的不会有保质期，里面分袋装的曲奇还剩一半，照理来说现在应该还没有过期，基尔什塔利亚于是合上盖子，把曲奇饼干也放在床头柜上，在收拾得干净整齐的床上坐下来。

该回自己的房间去了吧？

如此想着，却无法站起来，也许像佩佩说的那样，自己太累了，稍微在这里坐着休息一会儿也不要紧。

每个御主的房间都一模一样，迦勒底亚斯建立需求的金钱实在太多，他老师当时不知哪来的那么多钱，但还是手一挥说能省就省，最终达成全员宿舍统一装修的成就，连被子都不带多给一床的。

差别只是他们带来的个人物品，后来又添上了从者们送的礼物，和特异点带回的纪念品。藤丸立香的房间里这种乱七八糟的小玩意格外多，他又不常收拾，到扫除的时候才一大箱一大箱地装起来，塞进床底下，而能挂在墙上或者天花板上的装饰几乎从没拆下来过，其装修风格之诡异能把初次进入的芥雏子惊得大怒，卷起手里的书本大骂藤丸立香污染她的审美。

后续是藤丸立香被逼着拆了一些实在不和谐的装饰，床底已经塞不下了，只能厚着脸皮送进他的房间，好话说了一箩筐，自那之后就经常借着这名义往他房间跑。

而他当时是为什么没有拒绝来着？

基尔什塔利亚实在想不起来自己当时的心情，他顺着床头新添的贝壳挂饰扫了一眼，判断出按这个增量速度再过不到一个月他房间里的箱子就又该添一个新的，深深觉得当时至少该建议老师在房间里多增加一个储物柜，而不是统一用公共的大仓库代替。  
  
他把目光投到房间内唯一能当作储物柜用的内嵌式衣柜，一时有些踌躇，但还是起身走过去，打开衣柜看了一眼。  
  
礼装好好地挂在衣架上，藤丸立香没带什么私人衣物，平日穿的也都是被分配的那件礼装，现在这些都洗好了整齐地叠在衣柜底部，还有些在特异点时穿的衣服，被藤丸立香当作纪念品一概带了回来，同样洗过后放在衣柜里，将不算小的衣柜塞了一半。  
  
到底都塞了些什么衣服？基尔什塔利亚不能理解，他自己的衣柜只有魔术礼装和正式场合需要用到的礼服，论数量而言与眼前的简直不在同一级别上。  
  
他抓起一件眼熟的披风式样的衣物，柔软的布料让他不由得伸手捻了捻，由于被清洗过，衣物上带着熟悉的洗涤剂的味道，迦勒底配发的清洗用品味道相当统一，也属于省钱信条下的产物，基尔什塔利亚想起上次接吻时对方对此发出抱怨，并发言期望有更独特的味道，结果差点没被长着龙角的Berserker用不知哪里来的香料薰成培根。  
  
能有什么独特的味道？在基尔什塔利亚意识到之前，他已经捧着那件披风，把半张脸埋了进去。  
  
根本不会有其他的味道，洗涤剂和布料本身材质的气味淹没了感官，他恍惚想起这应该是在伦敦街道边的橱窗上看见过的衣服，黑发的少年指着他们在玻璃上的倒影兴奋地说这件衣服好酷，而他根本不清楚这到底是年龄的代沟还是普通人与魔术师审美的差异，给少年泼了盆冷水。  
  
居然这么念念不忘，结果还是带回来了，不知道是哪一次灵子转移做的，反正不会是修复特异点的那次，那时根本没有那样的余裕，基尔什塔利亚回忆着当时的场景，时至今日依然会觉得恐惧。  
  
面对魔术王时并没感到的惧意，在回归后全部涌了上来，造就人理烧却的罪魁祸首认真地想要杀死己方所有人，面对那种压力还能够存活下来已经是超出预想的完美结局了，受的濒死重伤根本不值一提。  
  
可压抑不住的恐惧从那时起便不断浮现出来，他甚至偶尔在睡梦中惊醒，梦到黑发少年站在魔神王面前，魔术回路超负荷地发着光，然后大量的鲜血涌了出来，那双蔚蓝的眼睛失去了神采，变得如同冻结的冰原。  
  
唯有这件事他无法接受。  
  
灵子转移，清扫特异点，帮助调试机器，跟随神代的从者学习新的魔术，被恐惧所驱使着忙碌，然后总算因忙碌而遗忘了恐惧。  
  
直到今天才发现并没有忘怀。  
  
他闭上眼睛，在披风中喃喃自语：“藤丸……立香……”  
  
藤丸立香还没有回来。  
  
他将自己埋进了衣柜里，洗涤剂的味道包裹住了他，衣柜的门缓缓地无声关了半扇，只余下一条小缝透进外界的光。  
  
黑暗和熟悉的味道让他感到安心。基尔什塔利亚蜷着身子缩在衣柜里，视线被衣架上垂下的衣服挡住，身体僵硬着，一动也不动，没有声音，没有光线的一团混沌里，他意识到，这是藤丸立香的衣柜。  
  
少年的身体比他要矮一些，最初应该是比较瘦弱的身体，但现在已经锻炼得相当健壮了，因为在魔术上实在没什么天赋，就转而在体力方面下功夫，后来更是除了生存压力外又增加了一项新动力。  
  
基尔什塔利亚并不太明白少年对新动力的热忱从何而来，尽管是舒服的事，可纵欲伤身，他期望能隔一段时间定时做一次，只是藤丸立香总一抽空就缠着他黏黏糊糊，莫名其妙就黏糊到了床上，有段时间甚至到了被揽住腰亲吻就会身体发热的地步，让他不得不冷静了好一段时间。  
  
但他现在想和藤丸立香做爱，抱着对方的身体，确认他的存在，靠亲密无间的距离来证明藤丸立香是活着的，想要像以前那样被进入，少年光裸着上半身，汗水从他脸上滴落到自己的脖颈，那汗水是温热的，少年的身体比汗水还要热。  
  
身体像是僵住了，体内却不安地躁动，他将头抵在衣柜的壁上，呼吸急促起来。  
  
迦勒底制服胸口的皮带只要习惯了就很容易脱掉，里面是高领的黑色背心，薄薄的一层，手抚上去与直接触摸着肌肤也没多大区别。藤丸立香每次解开外衣后都直接把脸凑过来，隔着一层布料舔舐乳头。  
  
基尔什塔利亚伸手去摸胸口，衣柜并不宽，如果他不想把门抵开，就得往衣柜里面更贴进去一点，他贴着衣柜的里壁，将手伸进解开的外衣里，两根手指捏住尖端，那里已经微微发硬，在紧身背心上顶出一个小小的凸起，他无意识地张口，发出低浅的喘息。  
  
酥麻的快感传递到下体，前端抬起了头，裤子由于蜷缩的姿势而绷紧了，导致里面硬挺的器官无法解放出来，基尔什塔利亚费力地去解开裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，衣架和柜子被撞击发出响声，但他现在已经注意不到这个了，只是沉浸在黑暗的安心感里。  
  
挂在衣架上的衣物拂在他脸上，他不能确定那是什么，只是往后仰了仰头，后脑勺抵住另一件礼装，手已经拉开内裤的边缘，性器弹跳出来，被他自己握住，仅靠手腕扭转摩挲。  
  
“唔……”在黑暗中发出难耐的呻吟，基尔什塔利亚觉得自己的耳朵像是在发烧，但手停不下来，甚至想再多发出一点声音，之前拧过的乳头摩擦过外衣的布料，灼烧一般彰显着存在感，右手被夹在柜子与身体之间，他艰难地调整姿势，在自慰的同时爱抚乳尖，喘息声更重。  
  
“哈啊……啊……藤丸……立香……”下体被抚慰的快感让整个身体都欣喜地发着颤，被揉捏的乳头开始疼痛，疼痛中却又夹杂着更深层的快乐，他仍不满足地想：另一边也要……  
  
被一直以理智压抑着的思念在黑暗狭小的空间里疯长了起来，基尔什塔利亚无法自控地思念着恋人，渴望他来抚摸另一边被冷落的乳尖，藤丸立香并不会在此刻突然回归，他只能不舍地离开被捏得刺痛的乳头，抚摸还没被疼爱的一侧。  
  
刚一摸上去，渴求新的快感的肉体便又是一颤，一直抚慰着的性器跳了跳，好像下一秒就要射精，但这一点刺激实在不够，酸麻在腰间蔓延，基尔什塔利亚仰着脸，唾液沿着嘴角流下，沾到悬挂着的衣服上。  
  
与其说他无法停止喘息把嘴巴闭上，不如说他不想那样做，因为空气不流通而缺氧，因为快感而喘息，敏感处鲜明的疼痛成为活着的证明，不这样做的话心仿佛在朝着无底深渊坠落，只有让身体更堕落才能止住那份失重般的空洞感。  
  
“啊……嗯啊……藤丸……哈啊……好舒服……”  
  
他在狭小有限的空间里扭动着腰，两边的乳尖被他自己拧得热烫的疼，就算是轻薄的背心覆盖在上面也让他颤栗，他将背心由下卷起，腰腹与胸口露出来，过程中不可避免地把衣柜撞得咚咚响，挂在衣架上的礼装被拽掉下来一件，是长裤，冰凉的布料落在他的手臂上，基尔什塔利亚感知到皮肤摩擦着衣料，理性彻底断了线。  
  
身下叠好的衣服早已被蹂躏得一团乱，他把右手从胸口挪开，探上去抓挂着的礼装，屈指可数的几件衣服被他轻易地拽了下来，落到身上，零散地覆盖了身体，不管怎么动弹都能听到衣料与肉体互相摩擦的声音，不同材质的礼装发出不同的声响，他喜欢最先落下的那件长裤的声音，将裤管夹在手臂与小腹之间，一边抚慰性器，一边感受小臂内侧与光滑的布料来回摩挲，直到那块冰凉的布被捂到发热，热到与他自身的体温等同。  
  
已经做到了这种程度，脑袋里一片混沌，基尔什塔利亚望着眼前的黑暗，视线被水汽模糊，他用脸颊蹭着唯一没有被他扯下来的衣物，将涎水和生理性的眼泪都涂抹上去，枕着湿漉漉的衣角低声哀叫：“啊嗯……呜……不够……藤丸立香……”  
  
前端被抚慰良久，胸前的肉粒都又刺又痛，却仍射不出来，基尔什塔利亚无意识抬高着腰，一直蜷起的双腿因为姿势的变动而血流不畅，半边身体都麻木掉了，他却将这麻木与快感混为一谈，手指终究忍无可忍地挤进双腿间，拨弄湿软的后穴。  
  
明明没有任何润滑，那里却已经沾染了湿气，汗液在双腿间积聚，欲望驱使着穴口一张一合，轻易便将手指的一个指节吞没下去。  
  
蜷缩的姿势更扭曲了一点，基尔什塔利亚屈着双腿，小半个背脊都贴在柜底，他还是把最后那件礼装扯了下来，不轻不重地盖在脸上，这下他连一丝光都看不见了，比之前更加盲目地戳弄自己的身体，贪渴地用两根手指搅着后穴。  
  
他现在蜷缩在藤丸立香的衣柜里，把衣服弄得一团乱，而自己还在不知羞耻地自慰，无可辩驳的变态行径，基尔什塔利亚茫然地想到，可是太舒服了，内心的安定感与肉体的快感交融，充满洗涤剂味道的狭小空间里蔓延开情欲与汗水的气味。  
  
安心……舒适……恐惧感暂时远去了……但是……  
  
——————  
  
藤丸立香回到房间时，发现有什么人进来过了，他站在门口迅速环视了一圈没有任何遮挡的室内，确认一定不是清姬之后松了口气，只是仍不敢关门，忐忑地走进来，没有任何人，他正要放松最后一层警惕，衣柜里却传来窸窸窣窣的响动。  
  
我只是几天没回来清姬就狂化成这样子了吗？藤丸立香在内心哀叹，还好他衣柜里没放什么东西，内衣都有好好地放在下面带锁的抽屉里，可怜他一个健全的高中男生，在迦勒底活得仿佛痴汉堆里的无助少女。  
  
他拖着沉重的脚步走过去，拉开了衣柜的门：“话说这次……”  
  
他一把摔上衣柜的门，猛地掉头冲向门口，以迅雷不及掩耳之势锁上房间门，才折回头战战兢兢地又打开衣柜。  
  
金发青年半身赤裸地蜷缩在他的衣柜里面，迦勒底礼装解开了，里面黑色的背心被卷到胸口以上，露出红肿的乳头，长裤半褪，修长白皙的手指握住挺立的性器，指间全是湿润的黏液，被灯光照耀闪烁着，下半身屈起，另一只手在臀缝里抽插，发出黏答答的水声。  
  
他身下和周围堆满了衣物，衣架上光秃秃的，都被他拽了下来，像是什么兽类堆造的窝，怀里还抱着一件衬衫，被揉的皱成一团，差点让人没认出来那是什么。  
  
不适应光线似的，他眯着眼睛，纤细的眉拧了起来，眼神没有焦点一般望着外面的虚空，藤丸立香替他挡住灯光，口干舌燥地俯身要抱他出来，青年却抬起眸子，眼神仍旧没有焦点，道：“……藤丸……立香。”  
  
“我、我在！”藤丸立香一个激灵，发觉自己因为对方的这声呼唤彻底硬了起来，强自忍耐咽了口口水，明白对方现在的状态绝对不正常，他努力让自己看起来没有异样，却仍口干舌燥，小心翼翼地问：“发生什么了？基尔什塔利亚？”  
  
“我……”青年比他想象得要有神智，只是仍没有停下自慰的动作，因此说话断断续续，还夹杂着细细的喘息：“我状态……嗯……不太对劲……你过来。”  
  
藤丸立香俯身凑过去，难免将基尔什塔利亚的神态看得更清楚了一点，光滑的皮肤上覆了一层细碎的汗珠，满身薄红，金色的长发几缕黏在胸前，刚好在被玩弄到红肿的乳尖旁，他什么话也说不出来，嗓子干哑得厉害。  
  
青年距离他近在咫尺，红润的唇一张一合：“我……一直在自慰，想……嗯唔……已经用后面去了三回了……藤丸立香……”  
  
他又叫了藤丸立香的名字，扬高了头，在少年鼻尖舔了一下：“想要……被你抱……唔啊！”  
  
少年如他期盼的那样一把抱住了他，却不把他抱出来，而是拖着他的双腿挪到柜门外，几下被他褪到膝盖下的裤子全都脱了下来，他双手无可避免地从下体滑落，带出几道水迹，藤丸立香掏出早已涨得发痛的性器，抵着他的腰撞了进去。  
  
“啊嗯~进……来了……啊……”基尔什塔利亚被撞得后背顶在柜子里，藤丸立香进来后就改成握着他的腿根，强制地让他两腿大张，把他抵在柜子里肏干，几乎是刚一插进去，他就痉挛着后穴，射出粘稠的精液。  
  
藤丸立香被射得小腹和胸口上全是，但他并不在意，拿斗篷式的外套随意擦了一下，剩下的渗进深色的毛衣里，他握着基尔什塔利亚的腿，在痉挛中的高热甬道里又狠狠地顶了两下。  
  
“唔……唔啊……”基尔什塔利亚后背被撞得一片疼痛，但下身的快感足以盖过一切，过了这么久他连呻吟都有气无力，还要指挥被他迷得昏了头的少年：“唔……抱……”  
  
藤丸立香把他抱在怀里，迫不及待地用嘴唇堵住他的，毫无章法地舔弄他的口腔，下身不断地在那处软热的甬道抽插，没有他双手的压制，已经没了力气的青年很快双腿就要滑落下去，被他眼疾手快地捞起，干脆抬高了青年的一条腿，架在肩膀上，空出手来抱着对方瘦削的肩背。  
  
他被基尔什塔利亚这副模样引诱得几乎发了狂，根本想不起来去问到底发生了什么事，才会导致青年那副模样出现在自己的衣柜里，基尔什塔利亚开始倒是还想说什么的样子，被他插了几下就只会呻吟，渴求着用舌尖回应他的吻。  
  
刚刚才射过的性器被这样快节奏的猛攻下很快又硬了起来，基尔什塔利亚想抬手去摸，双手被少年一把抓住，按在身侧，他手上都是自己的黏液，手指交叉，黏糊糊地混在一起，无意识地动着手指，简直像是连这一点快感都不放过似的。  
  
藤丸立香只按了十几秒就松开了手，基尔什塔利亚却没多余的力气再去挪动胳膊，整个人软软地靠在少年的怀抱和柜子中间，下半身赤裸着，一条腿架在少年肩膀上，露出他被对方的性器不断进出的密处。  
  
这姿势实在太为难骨骼已经长成的成年男性，基尔什塔利亚禁不住呜咽出声，用牙齿去磨少年在他嘴里扫掠的舌头，藤丸立香最后报复性地舔了一下他的上颚，勾得青年条件反射地晃了下腰身，才从他嘴里退出去，刚得出空隙，基尔什塔利亚就道：“换……哈啊……换个姿势……大腿……唔嗯~很痛……”  
  
藤丸立香就算不吻他也按捺不住啃咬着青年的锁骨，在上面留下深红色的印记，少年人被年长的恋人刺激得几乎想不管不顾把他干到只会呻吟哭叫，偏偏藤丸立香最被人称颂的一点就是性格柔和，几乎是悬崖勒马般咬着牙把青年的腿放下来，抓着他的那只脚踝，也不像之前那样大开大合地抽插了，性器在甬道里浅浅地研磨，最多只抽出去半寸，来来回回地磨那一小块地方。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被他磨得只发出连续的低哼，随便“嗯”一声尾音都带着七八个拐弯的调，虽然身体软成一滩，后穴倒是热情地收缩着，对进来的肉棒极尽逢迎，他抬眼看向藤丸立香，又哼了几下，低声说要抱。  
  
藤丸立香本来就是一腔热血一半上了大脑一半进了下面，基尔什塔利亚抬起沾着湿气的睫毛用那双灰蓝色的眸子看过来时他差点魂飞天外，说要抱时更是怕自己抱得不够用力，一手揽着青年的腰一手扶着青年的背，金发如水泄般从他指间滑落，他下身用力地抽送几下，发出重重的喘息，也顾不得事后清理问题，直接射在了青年体内。  
  
基尔什塔利亚仰着头低哼，用下巴蹭着藤丸立香的脸侧，他被抱得死紧，大半身子都悬空起来，与少年的身体紧密相贴，他用垂落下的手去摸身后，指尖触到一片黏液，断续地喃喃：“射进……唔嗯……嗯……还要……藤丸……”  
  
他像是攒了些力气，抬起手来，却不是要抱住少年，而是从对方的上衣底部伸了进去，掌下是少年充满活力的身躯，他贪恋地摸了又摸，低下头与少年脸颊相贴，轻声喊着：“藤丸……立香……哈啊……立香……”  
  
藤丸立香刚把性器从他身体里拔出来，射进去的精液顺着他的阴茎往下淌，混着青年的汗水和肠液把他裤子打湿了一大块，被对方这么一撩拨，年轻气盛的少年顿时又下体发硬，基尔什塔利亚还无知无觉地伸舌舔他的耳垂，含糊地指示：“把衣服……嗯~脱掉……想……啊……更近地抱着你……”  
  
藤丸立香动作顿了一下，把青年放了下来，顶着基尔什塔利亚半是疑惑半是渴求的神态和硬到快爆炸的下半身，颇为粗暴地把外套和毛衣都脱下来，扔在一边，最后一件衬衫他实在没有那个一一解扣子的闲情逸致了，随手拉开领带就俯身下去，咬住青年红肿的乳尖，将性器插进青年的体内。  
  
“啊！啊……立、立香……”基尔什塔利亚惊喘了一声，疼痛感让他清醒了几分，身体却更进一步挺起胸膛，直白地要求：“另一边……哈啊……也……”  
  
藤丸立香抬起头，他控制着欲望，哑声道：“那我怎么抱着你？说实在的，你到底怎么了？这样真的……没问题吗？”  
  
他几乎是用尽了自己全部的自制力才说出这番话：“不然停下来，去医务室检查？还是拜托美狄亚来看看？”  
  
“又不是……嗯啊……要你同时……唔……”基尔什塔利亚伸手环抱住少年垂下的脖颈，将脸埋在他肩颈里深吸了一口气，闷闷道：“奇怪的味道……”  
  
“别这样啦……”藤丸立香一下子慌乱起来，抓着基尔什塔利亚的肩膀要往后扳，语无伦次：“真的很奇怪吗，虽然我都有洗澡……那个……什么味道？我、我……对不起！”  
  
“我不是……那个意思……”基尔什塔利亚埋在他肩膀上低声地笑，催促似的晃了晃腰：“嗯……别停，做完再……呼啊~”  
  
他主动收缩着后穴，穴口绞着肉棒挤出一点肠液来，藤丸立香被咬得头皮发麻，按着他的肩膀往里面顶了几下，让青年再次喘息着瘫软下去，才警惕地掐住他的腰，得出一点空隙后开口问话：“做完之后去医生那里看看？”  
  
“不……嗯……不需要……啊……你还在分心……哈啊……”  
  
藤丸立香愤愤地在他胸前咬了一口，基尔什塔利亚后穴紧紧收缩了一下，刺激感太过强烈了，他神智都没了一半，等恢复过来时只听见少年的后半句发言“……谁让你像这样躺在我衣柜里面。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚不免觉得一阵羞耻，不管怎么说他在少年衣柜里自慰是事实，直到现在他都渴求着对方，他难得不好意思地偏过头去：“别……嗯啊……说这个了……藤丸立香，快点……啊……想要……”  
  
“基尔什塔利亚……”被这样撩拨怎么可能还忍受得住，藤丸立香也没心思说别的了，喊着恋人的名字，按对方希望的那样猛烈地抽插，基尔什塔利亚再次被抵到柜子里，他胡乱地伸手抓着衣柜里散乱的衣物，妄图寻找能固定住身体的地方，但零散的衣服显然不会有那样的功能，他只是将衣柜扒得更乱，藤丸立香还在把他往衣服堆里撞，他几乎是一下子就想起来自己刚才在黑暗里被一堆衣物包裹住的情景，呻吟着再次攀上了高潮。  
  
“哈啊……哈啊……”他后穴绞着坚硬的柱体痉挛，半个身子躺在衣柜里，眼泪都快落下来了，他朝少年抬起手臂：“抱……抱着我……唔啊……不然不行……”  
  
藤丸立香埋头苦干，闻言一把抱起基尔什塔利亚，把他整个从衣柜里抱出来，就着这姿势狠插了两下，才依依不舍地把性器从青年体内抽出，抱着他往床边走去。  
  
“唔？”身体骤然悬空，基尔什塔利亚不由得颤了颤，好在床离衣柜很近，只几步的距离，藤丸立香急不可耐地抱着他扑到床上，托着他的后腰插进去，自己俯下身来跟他接吻，也方便基尔什塔利亚抬手抱着他的脖子，他听到青年发出满足般的喟叹，像是八爪鱼一样紧紧缠着他，不管是手臂或是缠在他腰上的双腿，又或者是那里……  
  
他能察觉到基尔什塔利亚对他渴求的态度，那不像是出于欲望，而像是从更深的地方蔓延出来的微妙的情绪，他不明白那情绪到底是什么，只能抱紧了怀里的人，亲密无间的距离能让那情绪消除吗？  
  
“基尔什塔利亚……到底为什么……”  
  
他在接吻的间隙无意间把话说出了口，没头没脑，他自己都没有意识到，自然也没指望会得到回答，金发青年却像是能够理解一样，抱着他的手臂骤然一紧，用气音叫他的名字：“藤丸……哈啊……”  
  
“基尔什塔利亚……”  
  
“我……啊嗯……其实很害怕……”  
  
“……啊？”  
  
藤丸立香动作一停，他想过很多答案，差点把做完这次就分手的心理准备都做好了，却没想到能从基尔什塔利亚口中听到“害怕”两个字来。  
  
A组的精英，天才名门魔术师大半个身体赤裸着被他抱在怀里，那张平日总是一副胸有成竹模样的脸上挂上了泪痕，看起来竟无端让人联想到脆弱之类的词语，被吻得嫣红的唇瓣一张一合，低低地说：  
  
“你太弱了……”  
  
“……”  
  
“你真的很弱……魔术回路只有一代，连强化视力的魔术都学不会……只能靠魔术礼装生存……我很害怕……如果你死了的话……啊！”  
  
藤丸立香一把抱紧了他，少年像是被他的话刺激到了一样，一度停止的动作又开始，性器抽出到穴口，又长驱直入，一直深入到最里面，基尔什塔利亚被干得说出不来话，张着嘴不停喘息，津液从无法合上的嘴角流出，一路滑落到胸口，化进两人紧贴的身躯间。  
  
“基尔什塔利亚……基尔什塔利亚……”少年在他耳边喊着他的名字，声音颤抖着，他看不见少年的表情，只能听出少年仿佛要哭出来的语气，他叫着他的名字，像是在发泄什么似的与他紧密相连，基尔什塔利亚甚至错觉自己快要和少年融为一体，他听到少年仿佛哽咽了一声，说：“基尔什塔利亚……我也爱你。”  
  
又射在里面……流出来了……  
  
基尔什塔利亚神色茫然，只感受到少年抱着他，气息逐渐平缓下来，他半晌才回过神来，拍了拍少年的背，笑了起来：“嗯……我爱你哦，藤丸立香。”  
  
少年抬起了脸，泪水从他的面颊上滴落下来，和汗水一样是咸的。基尔什塔利亚注视着少年一塌糊涂的脸庞：“为什么哭了……”

“我……呜……”藤丸立香胡乱地在基尔什塔利亚肩膀上蹭了蹭，眼泪还是止不住，他边哭边说：“我真的超——感动！因为、因为你那么说了……我……呜……”  
  
他吸了吸鼻子，不知道怎样表达才好，最终只能抱紧了基尔什塔利亚不断重复：“我真的、真的很爱你，基尔什塔利亚，我会好好地活下去……我们一起活下去……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚一时不知道该安慰他还是该先笑，但不可否认的，他从少年的话语中得到了安心，他心里长舒了一口气，彻底放松下来，他闭上眼睛，嗯了一声：“……我们会一起活下去，我们会胜利的。”  
  
房间里一时静默无声，基尔什塔利亚靠在藤丸立香肩膀上，享受着难得的安心时刻，但他很快就抬起头，藤丸立香一半尴尬一半理直气壮：“我……那个……怎么可能忍得住嘛！”  
  
他控诉着：“一回来就看到自己男朋友在房间的衣柜里自慰，还跟我说要抱！我是个健全的男子高中生啊怎么可能射了两回就满足了嘛！”  
  
“那你是想做几回……”  
  
“可以继续做吗？！”  
  
见基尔什塔利亚没有拒绝的意思，藤丸立香眼睛一亮，基尔什塔利亚甚至觉得有条尾巴在他身后晃得像是风车，他笑出声来：“可以，继续做吧……我也很想做……”  
  
感受着身体再次被熟悉的性器所打开贯穿，他亲吻着少年毛茸茸的头发：“立香……”  
  
——————  
  
“呃……所以……起因是什么？”  
  
结束之后藤丸立香迟疑着问道：“是哪个从者的恶作剧吗？”  
  
“不，应该不是那样的。”金发青年懒洋洋地靠在床头，对刚出浴室的藤丸立香招了招手，后者乖巧地凑过去，让青年用魔术把自己还在滴水的头发弄干，他像是小动物甩水一样甩了甩头，眼前就出现一个陌生的盒子。  
  
基尔什塔利亚拿着那个盒子问他：“帕拉塞尔苏斯说是你拜托他做的东西，这是什么？”  
  
“啊！这么快就做好了吗！帕拉塞尔苏斯好厉害！”藤丸立香欣喜地接过盒子打开，想也没想地把里面的东西拿出来递给基尔什塔利亚，递到一半才想起来什么，一把把那东西塞进盒子里合上盖。  
  
但这么长时间也足够基尔什塔利亚看清那是什么了，他疑惑地拿走盒子，问道：“眼镜？”  
  
眼镜款式和阿特拉斯院制服配套的倒是一模一样，但上面附加的魔术显然不同，基尔什塔利亚不算特别擅长解析，只能勉强看出上面附着的都不是什么特别的术式，还有就是……“半成品？”  
  
“呃……那个就是……”藤丸立香又不好从基尔什塔利亚手里抢回来，又有些害羞和心虚，对着手指：“想送给你的……所以拜托帕拉塞尔苏斯只做到这里，想自己把剩下的做完……”  
  
他紧张地偷看基尔什塔利亚的神色，生怕他说出什么“浪费时间”的责备来。  
  
但基尔什塔利亚只是试着戴了一下眼镜，就把它还回来：“为什么是眼镜？”  
  
“嗯……因为基尔什塔利亚不是除了御主的工作之外还要帮忙调试设备吗，常常盯着电脑屏幕，而且你经常半夜还在看魔术方面的书吧……就想着能不能在这方面帮一点忙。”  
  
藤丸立香不好意思地抓了抓头发：“主要是想能让眼睛的负担轻一点，然后也能舒缓神经……我问过达芬奇亲了她说不会和其他礼装有冲突，魔术方面我也有跟埃尔梅罗二世老师学习，美狄亚也说会帮忙，应该不到三天就可以做完。”  
  
“嗯。”基尔什塔利亚微笑起来：“我很期待。”  
  
“话说回来。”他又起了一个新话题：“帕拉塞尔苏斯最近是不是跟美狄亚Lily走得很近？”  
  
“诶？他们两个怎么可能……嗯……嗯？好像……确实是这样子？”藤丸立香沉吟。  
  
——————  
  
“御主，还有御主的男朋友立香。”美狄亚Lily温柔地打了招呼，问道：“请问找我有什么事呢？”  
  
她说着就睁大了眼睛：“呀……这个味道……对不起……”  
  
娇小的少女神情低落下来，基尔什塔利亚毫不意外，藤丸立香却摸不着头脑：“诶？谁能告诉我发生了什么？”  
  
“嗯……就是说……”美狄亚Lily红着脸：“因为我很爱伊阿宋大人，可是自从被召唤之后伊阿宋大人就有点躲着我的样子呢，所以稍微和帕拉塞尔苏斯先生探讨了一下能作用在从者身上的药物，虽然现在还只是半成品，但是好像人类比从者更容易受到影响，就算只是实验的时候带出来的气息也……真的非常抱歉！”  
  
“没关系。”基尔什塔利亚叹气：“不过下回请务必多注意。”  
  
“是，我知道了，真的很抱歉！”  
  
“那个，美狄亚小姐……”藤丸立香终于找到时机插话，他扭捏地问道：“那个药到底是什么效果？”  
  
美狄亚Lily望向自己的御主，后者无所谓地点了点头，她便回答了。纯真无邪的少女温柔地露出恋爱时特有的羞怯表情，低声解释：“是能够让人更想亲近爱人的药物，不会有什么不良影响的，您需要吗？”  
  
“不，完全不需要。”藤丸立香一秒即答，尽管有所收敛，脸上还是不由得露出傻乎乎的笑容来。  
  
美狄亚Lily也被感染得微笑：“两位真的很令人羡慕呢，我先失陪了，伊阿宋大人还在等我。”  
  
与沉浸在恋爱气息中的少女分别后，藤丸立香率先在胸口划了下不规整的十字：“提前为伊阿宋默哀。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚没作声，藤丸立香回过头，却看见金发青年像是在思考什么的样子，过了两秒才反应道：“没事，不用担心，现在先去找帕拉塞尔苏斯吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
藤丸立香三步并作两步走到基尔什塔利亚身边跟他并肩，却突然听到基尔什塔利亚道：“我在想……立香你不是魔术师家族出身，真是很好。”  
  
“嗯？什么意思？虽然我是听说魔术师都有点……可是我来迦勒底以后接触过的魔术师都很好啊？”  
  
“虽然是有那方面的意思，不过我现在说的不是这个。”基尔什塔利亚毫不在意地对自己身处的阶级发表并非褒义的言论，同时忍不住露出微妙的笑意：“立香你现在还没有学会感知魔力的流动吧？”  
  
“……是还没。”  
  
“我就知道。”  
  
“……那个对我来说还是下下个阶段的学习内容。”  
  
看向垂头丧气的黑发少年，基尔什塔利亚安抚般地摸了摸他的头发，“如果我会因此嘲笑你的话，我就不会和你谈恋爱了。”  
  
他拉住藤丸立香，低头将唇印上去，浅浅地吻了一会儿就分开：“也不会做这样的事情。”  
  
“那个，那个……这里是走廊。”藤丸立香脸腾一下就红了，他说是这样说，却主动反手抓住了基尔什塔利亚的手掌，与他十指交扣，整个人晕晕乎乎地往前走，自然也没注意到恋人又恢复了那若有所思的表情。  
  
（因为不会有不良影响，所以对毒的抗性也无效吧。）  
  
基尔什塔利亚觉得可以一试。  
  



End file.
